Many types of boxes enclosing electric meters have in the past been retained closed by a releasable latch and a seal such as a lead and wire seal or a metal strap which must be broken to open the box cover.
With increasing vandalism and removal of meters by unauthorized persons to gain access to the power terminals to short out the meter, it has become apparent that the customary means of sealing meter boxes is inadequate. However, to completely replace the boxes with a more secure type would be unduly expensive.